


Вопрос жизни и смерти

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: В свой день рождения Норт не ждала чего-то особенного, ведь лучший друг и предмет воздыхания променяли её общество на куда более важные дела. Но звонок в дверь ровно в полночь разрушил все её планы на тихую пьянку в одиночестве: Элайджа Камски был при смерти.
Relationships: human!Маркус/human!Коннор (упоминание), Элайджа Камски/human!Норт
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Kudos: 5





	Вопрос жизни и смерти

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Вопрос жизни и смерти  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5916 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Элайджа Камски/human!Норт, human!Маркус/human!Коннор (упоминание)  
>  **Категория:** гет, мимо проходящий слэш  
>  **Жанр:** кривой PWP, романтика, [MORE= **кинк** ]фудплей[/MORE]  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** human!AU, OOC, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В свой день рождения Норт не ждала чего-то особенного, ведь лучший друг и предмет воздыхания променяли её общество на куда более важные дела. Но звонок в дверь ровно в полночь разрушил все её планы на тихую пьянку в одиночестве: Элайджа Камски был при смерти.  
>  **Примечание:** Вбоквел к фику [**«Финансист лёгкого поведения»**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90). Норт потребовала отдельной истории, а автор не то чтобы сильно сопротивлялся.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Вопрос жизни и смерти"

— Коннор, детка, что значит, тебя не будет на моём дне рождения?

Норт остановилась посреди спальни, не веря услышанному. Прижав трубку плечом к уху, она застёгивала чёрный бюстгальтер и нервно стучала босой ступнёй по ковру.

— Маркус купил этот тур три недели назад, я ничего не могу сделать.

— Ты предатель. Нашёл себе божественного мужика и забываешь о том, что когда-то мы были друзьями.

Конечно же, она была расстроена, но сейчас, безусловно, шутила. В конце концов тридцать четыре года не юбилей, и переживать было совершенно не о чем. Да, день рождения последние лет пятнадцать стал для неё самым любимым праздником в году, но раз уж лучший и единственный друг имел настолько уважительную причину на нём не присутствовать, то она никак не могла предъявлять ему претензии. Разве что поиздеваться. Это Норт обожала делать. Особенно с Коннором. 

— Ты была и будешь моей самой шикарной подругой, Норт. — Голос Коннора был максимально серьёзным.

Этого она добивалась с самого начала. Малыш Коннор частенько был очень мнительным человеком и мог извиняться совершенно не к месту, а «злюка», как он её называл, Норт нагло этим пользовалась в своих искусных манипуляциях. 

— Эл меня тоже обрадовал тем, что будет в командировке где-то в Сингапуре. Джош слился почти сразу. Парни с работы предпочли мне какой-то футбольный матч с заранее купленными билетами в вип-ложу. Что ж. — Она деланно тяжело вздохнула и поправила края бра кончиками пальцев: — Буду пить «Дом Периньон» в гордом одиночестве. И обязательно в чулках. А вы будете греть кости на своих Гавайях и жалеть, что не узрели истинной красоты. 

Норт упала спиной на кровать и, подняв левую ногу, провела ладонью по гладкой коже. 

— Я рад, что вторую часть твоего манипулятивного диалога не услышал Маркус, но жалею, что не поставил его на запись, чтобы переслать Элайдже. Ему бы точно понравилось.

— Этому змею вообще от меня ничего не перепадёт. Сам виноват.

— Ты третью неделю морозишь человека, — укоризненно произнёс Коннор. — Может, не очень-то он тебе нравится?

— По-моему, это он меня морозит. И да, он мне нравится. Ты его видел вообще? Как он может не нравиться?

— Я с ним целовался, Норт, — тихо ответил Коннор, дав понять, что Маркус явно был где-то поблизости.

— Ещё раз спасибо за напоминание. 

Норт и сама не понимала, как не стёрла себе все руки за эти долгие дни сексуального воздержания. Осень выдалась довольно плодотворной на деловые знакомства, прибыль увеличилась втрое, вот только свободного времени у неё было катастрофически мало, не говоря уже о главе корпорации «Киберлайф». Ей иногда казалось, что этот человек был роботом по существу, потому что его мультизадачности мог позавидовать сам Цезарь. Даже каждодневные СМС: «Доброе утро, роскошная женщина» приходили по расписанию ровно в семь утра, хотя на этот счёт она была уверена, что Элайджа нанял специального человека, который, как солдатик, стучал пальцами по экранной клавиатуре и отправлял текст. 

Их первая встреча прошла в каком-то тумане, где они говорили исключительно о работе, а Норт поверить не могла, что человек подобных высот сидел и с горящими глазами вещал о разработке андроидов, которая взорвёт рынок, и давал дельные советы о том, когда стоило покупать акции «Киберлайф». Вторая встреча и вовсе была короткой и в окружении подопечных Камски, который забыл упомянуть, что их ужин будет проходить в бизнес-формате, а она приехала в ресторан чуть ли не с парадным вечерним макияжем. Третья встреча была самой неформальной и даже в джинсах: Эл пригласил её на утренний пикник в центральный парк, где укутал в кокон из пледов и кормил диетическими, на его мужской взгляд, круассанами с индейкой. Тогда-то Норт и поняла, что перед ней был _человек_ , а не воротила бизнеса, миллиардер, плейбой и далее по списку.

Впервые в жизни Норт не понимала, чего конкретно от неё хотел мужчина: Элайджа Камски умудрялся балансировать между образом слишком идеального джентльмена и коварного змея-искусителя, который временами окидывал её _таким_ взглядом, что хотелось нанять себе мальчика с опахалом, чтобы остудиться. Рядом с Элайджей у Норт срабатывал стоп-сигнал к привычному поведению, когда она на раз-два могла обольстить любого понравившегося ей мужчину. С ним же всё было с точностью наоборот: хотелось убегать, закрываться, надевать маску сдержанности и ни в коем случае не выдавать своих истинных желаний. Коннор настаивал на идее о том, что в глазах Норт Эл выбивался из образа типичного самца, которого ей хотелось заполучить в свою копилку поверженных, хотя она была в курсе, что половина Манхэттена либо мечтала оказаться в кровати Камски, либо уже там однажды побывала.

А Норт очень не любила быть в числе «одной из». 

Тем более что Элайджа Камски не предпринимал никаких действий, чтобы её соблазнить. Временами Норт всерьёз полагала, что совершенно не привлекала его как женщина и закатывала глаза от подобных мыслей, ведь рефлексии были совершенно не в её стиле. И превращаться во мнительную бабу, которая денно и нощно размышляет о том, как всё могло бы быть или почему чего-то не происходило — тоже. Коннор едва ли не на ежедневной основе интересовался, есть ли у них какие-то продвижения, но Норт было совершенно нечего ему рассказать, поэтому она выуживала все доступные подробности их с Маркусом фееричных секс-историй и по-тихому завидовала. 

— Ладно, предатель, мне ещё нужно сделать укладку перед выходом. — Норт сладко потянулась на кровати. — Передавай своему красавчику жаркий привет и скажи, что за кражу друга он должен мне, как минимум, одного горячего гавайца вроде Джейсона Момоа.

— Хорошо, Норт, — в трубке раздался голос самого Маркуса с небольшим эхом. Коннор явно включил громкую связь.

— И чтобы обязательно лей на шее. Больше ничего.

— И банта не нужно? — Маркус сдерживал смешок, а вот Коннор без стеснения усмехался на заднем плане.

— Не люблю сложности. 

Попрощавшись со сладкой парочкой, Норт взъерошила мокрые рыжие локоны и села у туалетного столика. Мягкий свет софитов вокруг зеркала отражался на слегка мерцающих от хайлайтера скулах и внутренних уголках глаз. Улыбнувшись отражению, Норт достала фен из выдвижного шкафчика и принялась наводить красоту. Ей предстояла встреча с одним важным клиентом, поэтому выглядеть следовало бесподобно.

Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Мистер Хоффман. — Норт широко улыбнулась протягивавшему ей чек мужчине. — Я понимаю, что консультация по вложению средств на покупку акций — бесценна, но даже моя гордость не в силах принять столь крупную сумму денег.

— Вы достойны всех бриллиантов мира, моя дорогая, — блик света отразился от чёрной оправы очков. 

Голубые глаза хищно улыбались, и Норт прекрасно знала этот взгляд, только никак не отвечала на открытый флирт. Потому что её подмывало посмотреть за плечо сидевшего напротив неё Ричарда Хоффмана, туда, где расположился Эл в компании тошнотворно идеальной блондинки и лучезарно той улыбался. Это здорово отвлекало от разговора с Ричардом, который подозвал к себе официанта и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Тот понимающе кивнул и ретировался.

— Что ж, мисс Уокер, я предлагаю отметить нашу встречу скромной бутылочкой шампанского.

Норт возразить не успела, потому что рядом уже раздался хлопок пробки. 

— Прямо день рождения какой-то, — усмехнулась Норт, благодарно принимая высокий бокал.

— Я знаю, что он завтра, поэтому совершенно наглым образом пришёл с подарком. 

Рядом возникла огромная корзина с охапкой высоких алых роз, а у чека обнаружилась квадратная коробка с логотипом «Тиффани». Норт на долю секунды замолчала, совершенно забыв о созерцании стола за спиной Ричарда, и зря, потому что вместе с корзиной рядом появился сам предмет её наблюдения. С коварным ехидством отметив количество обколотых гиалуронкой зон на лице тошнотворно идеальной блондинки, Норт улыбнулась.

— Дарить подарки заранее — плохая примета, — прокомментировал Элайджа, без всякого стеснения огладив бутоны кончиками пальцев.

— А я не суеверная, — Норт перевела на него взгляд исподлобья и слегка улыбнулась уголком губ. — Добрый день, мистер Камски.

Она ненавидела себя за то, что соблюдала сейчас искусственно созданную субординацию и за каким-то чёртом перешла на «вы», хотя они с самого начала не следовали этому дурацкому этикету.

— Ох, моя шикарная женщина, я думал, мы с самого начала знакомства договорились не обращаться друг к другу _так_.

Норт едва не поперхнулась шампанским, увидев как пальцы Элайджи крепко сжали лепестки одной розы, при этом взгляд его был направлен далеко не на неё: пристальные холодные глаза Камски, казалось, пытались просверлить во лбу Ричарда дыру до тех пор, пока из неё не потекут мозги. Впрочем, Норт не отрицала, что могла трактовать его действия не так, как всё было на самом деле. Она жалела, что не могла проникнуть в эти сексуальные мозги и убедиться наверняка.

— Профессиональная привычка, мой _дорогой_ Элайджа, — на слове «дорогой» Норт специально сделала особый акцент, заметив, как скривилось идеально обколотое лицо блондинки позади него. — Я вижу, командировка в Сингапуре идёт полным ходом?

— О, ты мне напомнила сделать пометку привезти тебе оттуда какой-нибудь диковинный азиатский подарок. Вылет сегодня вечером.

Узкая ладонь Элайджи легла на стол рядом с пальцами Норт. Внутри с громким гулом что-то бахнуло, но она совершенно не собиралась предаваться долбанутым бабским чувствам, как писали в дешёвеньких романах, и невозмутимо сделала глоток шампанского, изучая взглядом белый бант на подарке Ричарда.

— Я бы не отказалась от «Сингапурского слинга». 

— Ох, нет, для тебя только орхидеи в золоте.

Норт очень хотелось повернуть голову и впиться в Элайджу самым пронзительным взглядом, на который была способна, чтобы продемонстрировать, как сильно её задевала его чёртова поездка за океан в чёртов Сингапур к чёртовым азиатским бизнесменам прямо в день рождения, но он будто чувствовал это и нарочно ближе придвинулся щекой. Благословляя диоровский тональный крем за плотное покрытие, которое не выдавало её пылающего лица, Норт улыбнулась Ричарду и сделала ещё глоток из своего бокала, выпив его до дна.

— Что ж, желаю приятного полёта, — почти голосом бортпроводницы произнесла Норт, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к Элайдже лицом.

Тем более что спустя мгновение он сделал совершенно необычную для их взаимоотношений вещь: коснувшись щеки губами и оставив на ней поцелуй, Элайджа прошептал:

— До встречи, Норт.

Ричард спрятал улыбку за бокалом шампанского, а Норт замерла и снова поблагодарила «Диор» за действительно отличный продукт, что мастерски скрывал горящую в месте прикосновения кожу. Попрощаться с Элайджей она попросту не успела, потому что он слишком быстро исчез вместе со своей неизвестной спутницей.

— Я никогда не видел вас такой, мисс Уокер, — прокомментировал Ричард и сделал глоток.

— Это какой? — очнувшись от временного помутнения рассудка, процедила Норт сквозь зубы.

— Выбитой из колеи.

— Вам показалось.

— Как знать, как знать…

Оставшееся время их делового обеда личность Элайджи Камски они не затрагивали, обсуждая последние новости биржевого рынка, но Норт никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что её броня дала трещину. И как не пытайся её заклеивать, всё равно не получится. С другой стороны Элайджа мог ничего и не заметить (ей очень сильно этого хотелось), поэтому, поблагодарив Ричарда за роскошный браслет из стерлингового серебра, Норт уверенной походкой покинула ресторан «Модерн» в сопровождении официанта, который семенил за ней с корзиной подаренных цветов прямо до машины.

Решив, что оставшийся день вполне можно было потратить на покупку платья и новых туфель для одинокого распития вина, Норт заехала в бутик «Версаче» и «Маноло» и с чувством выполненного долга отправилась домой, где не было ни кота, ни друга, ни горничной.

Только бутылка «Дом Периньон» две тысячи шестого года выпуска.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, Элайджа Камски.

Норт увидела себя в отражении какой-то минималистичной скульптуры в форме эвольвенты, и выражение её лица ничего хорошего не предвещало. Бешенство внутри кипело и пузырилось как масло. Она была готова разорвать пополам это улыбающееся лицо, хозяин которого медленно подходил к ней, выставив ладони вперёд.

— Каюсь-каюсь, с предсмертным одром немного переборщил. Зато ты здесь.

— А _нормальным приглашением_ обойтись нельзя было?

— И ведь правду говорят: злая женщина — ужасно сексуальная женщина.

— У меня вообще-то ноги замёрзли, и я где-то потеряла новую туфлю от Маноло.

— Я куплю тебе новые.

Камски подкрадывался к ней всё ближе и ближе, а Норт продолжала стоять на мраморном полу уже из принципа, хотя ступни были ледяными от холода. Чёрная водолазка, заправленная в брюки, туфли начищены до блеска — Элайджа явно готовился к её приходу и выглядел обжигающе сексуально, но Норт ведь пришла сюда его убивать, а не трахать, верно? Поэтому, отогнав от себя картинку, как сдирает с Элайджи чёрную водолазку, Норт перешла на интонацию чуть выше и гораздо злее:

— Ты вообще осознаёшь, как я волновалась? Ну какой идиот будет спекулировать своим предсмертным состоянием, чтобы заманить к себе?

— Ты разговариваешь с этим идиотом.

— Вот именно.

— И ты волновалась за меня.

— Да.

— Прекрасно, — тихо произнёс Элайджа и, сделав последний шаг, протянул ей ладонь. 

Норт внимательно смотрела на алый бант, аккуратно завязанный на его запястье, и не совсем понимала, что это значило. Её взгляд хаотично бегал по спокойному лицу Элайджи к руке и обратно, но прежде чем она успела задать мучающий её вопрос, эта самая рука дёрнула её к себе, и спустя мгновение Норт оказалась в воздухе: Элайджа крепко держал её за плечи и под коленями. От неожиданности она схватилась за его шею.

— Пытаешься запугать? — тихо произнесла Норт.

— Боже, нет. Пытаюсь соблазнить.

— Тебе это и правда интересно? — Норт болтала ногами в воздухе, чуть вытягивая носки.

— А не похоже?

О как она ненавидела эту хитрую и совершенно не читабельную улыбку. Вот уже второй раз за пять минут ей хотелось раскроить Элайдже череп.

— Ты почти месяц строил вокруг себя ледяную стену.

— Это ты её строила, моя шикарная женщина.

— Не твоя.

— Моя.

Норт слабо сопротивлялась, не применяя и вполовину той силы, на которую была способна, чтобы спрыгнуть. 

— Мы с тобой скорее бизнес-партнёры, чем любовники.

— А мне не нужна любовница.

— Ах, да, у тебя же есть та безымянная платиновая леди из ресторана.

Чёрт, она совершенно не собиралась показывать свою ревность, но в порыве злости Норт редко контролировала поток слов, рождающийся в голове.

— Нет у меня любовниц.

— А как же особняк бывших, о котором ты заливал Коннору?

— Он и об этом тебе рассказал? — лицо Камски стало ещё хитрее. 

И ближе.

— Коннор мой лучший друг. Но не бойся, слишком грязные подробности он всегда опускает. 

— А я ему грязных подробностей не рассказывал. И не показывал.

Норт предпочла промолчать, тем более что её своеобразный полёт на руках Камски был весьма увлекательным: из просторного холла в серо-белых тонах её отнесли в огромную гостиную, где, казалось, не было ни одного свободного сантиметра — повсюду стояли цветы. Розы, фиалки, гортензии, гиацинты, белокрыльники — от буйства красок и ароматов закружилась голова.

— Не знала, что Элайджа Камски — лесная фея. Подарила бы тебе эльфийские уши. — Норт сделала глубокий вдох и вместе с цветочным шлейфом почувствовала парфюм Элайджи.

И сжала вспотевшие ладони в кулаки.

— Для тебя я готов быть Леголасом, — низко ответил он куда-то в район шеи и обдал кожу горячим дыханием. 

— Мне больше нравится Арагорн, — деловито прокомментировала она и откинула голову.

На потолке горела сотня сине-белых лампочек, создавая нечто похожее на вселенную, но настоящим шедевром была люстра по центру: в затейливых серебристых ветвях переливались хрустальные листья, бликуя клочками радуги на чёрном натяжном полотне.

— Нравится моё дизайнерское решение? — спросил Камски довольным голосом, заметив её интерес к шедевру на потолке.

— Весь твой дом — отражение необъятного эго, поэтому неудивительно, что даже люстра у тебя помпезная, — притворно безразлично ответила Норт. 

Элайджа ничего не ответил, а вместо этого чуть подбросил её, от чего Норт резко выдохнула. Она успела лишь слегка пригубить бутылку игристого вина прежде чем её буквально обманом выманили из квартиры, но оно, кажется, уже дало в голову, потому что Норт чувствовала горячие пальцы на коленях, которые чуть поглаживали их, и безмолвно теряла контроль.

— Руки не устали? — она смотрела в упор, не скрывая злорадства.

— Я могу держать тебя в своих руках всю ночь.

Серые глаза прищурились в улыбке.

— Это скучно.

— Мне есть, что тебе предложить. 

Элайджа зашагал в сторону длинного чёрного дивана, аккуратно развернулся, опустился на него и усадил Норт на свои колени. 

— Ноги отогрелись? 

— Не совсем.

Норт не стала говорить, что температура тела стремительно поднималась от волнения в присутствии Элайджи, чтобы не разрушать свою и без того шаткую броню.

— Позволишь мне тебя согреть? — рука с красным бантом на правом запястье замерла над щиколоткой, но не касалась.

— Удиви меня.

Безусловно, за почти четыре недели знакомства Норт не раз фантазировала об Элайдже, просыпалась от горячих снов и едва не выла на всю комнату от их содержания, но всё равно оказалась не готова, когда узкая ладонь обхватила ступню в чёрном чулке и двинулась вверх по ноге до колена. Держать лицо и не начать делать с чёртовым Камски целый список непотребных вещей становилось всё сложнее, особенно потому, что взгляд серых глаз с расширенными зрачками не отрывался от её собственных. 

Не одна Норт дурела от происходящего.

— Как же ловко ты провернул авантюру со срочным вызовом в твою квартиру под предлогом того, что умираешь. Охранник, наверное, был актёром в прошлом.

— Вовсе нет. От тоже думал, что я умираю.

— Значит, это ты бывший актёр с Бродвея.

Элайджа улыбнулся и, аккуратно приподняв её ногу, оставил поцелуй на щиколотке. Норт задрожала. Тело обдало жаром от кончиков пальцев до низа живота. Свободной рукой Элайджа убрал её волосы с шеи и слегка обхватил её сзади, проводя по коже линии большим пальцем. Норт притаилась, словно дикая кошка перед атакой, но позволяла эти осторожные ласки, с трепетом ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Оставить только верхний свет, — громко скомандовал Элайджа, и люстра погасла.

Комната утонула в разноцветных всполохах всех возможных оттенков синего. Элайджа в этом свете выглядел завораживающе. Норт даже растерялась от вида его нефритовой кожи. Серые глаза стали похожи на сапфиры, и она поймала себя на мысли, что думала совершенно не о том, о чём следовало, тем более что излишней поэтичностью никогда не отличалась. Вытянув руку вперёд, Норт положила ладонь на собранные в пучок волосы и зацепила резинку пальцами. Каскад волос рассыпался на плечах Элайджи, чем Норт не преминула воспользоваться: она погладила их от виска до кончиков, зарылась в пальцами и чуть потянула на себя. 

— Ни одна женщина в моей жизни не делала того, что сейчас сделала ты, — его лицо оказалось слишком близко. Норт, увлечённая созерцанием, и не заметила сократившегося расстояния.

— Я особенная, — Норт не спрашивала, она констатировала факт.

Горячая ладонь Элайджи оглаживала уже обе ноги, обжигая сквозь нейлон и рисуя линии от колен к внутренней стороне бедра, двигаясь под переливающимся в полумраке материалом платья. 

— Знаешь. — Элайджа оставил лёгкий поцелуй на скуле и вдохнул аромат её волос. — А мне очень понравилась наша с тобой игра.

— Какая? — уже обе ладони зарылись в его волосы. Норт аккуратно водила кончиками ногтей по коже головы, всё чаще и чаще останавливаясь на затылке.

Элайджа еле слышно застонал. 

— Охота.

— Ты довольно умело делал вид, что я не интересую тебя как женщина. — Норт пробарабанила пальцами по его затылку и обняла за шею.

— Значит, мой план удался.

Тонкая бретелька поползла по плечу вместе с пальцами Элайджи, и вместе с ними кожи коснулись губы, влажно и рвано целуя. Норт шумно выдохнула, когда рука под платьем нашла края чулок, потянула за них и отпустила, отчего они шлёпнули по бедру, вызвав лёгкую вспышку приятной боли. Глаза приспособились к освещению, и теперь Норт чётко видела очертания лица Элайджи, которое застыло на ничтожно малом расстоянии. Глаза в глаза. Он практически не моргал, ещё больше напоминая ядовитую змею, а потом облизнул губы и низко произнёс:

— Ты её сейчас до крови прокусишь.

— Что? — непонимающе ответила Норт.

Всё это время она и не замечала, что наслаждалась процессом сильно закусив губу.

— Я просто обязан проверить, нет ли крови.

Подобная забота сейчас казалась неправдоподобной. Не лишней, нет, но выбивающей из колеи. Она в очередной раз не предвидела уловку Элайджи, потому что он обхватил её подбородок двумя пальцами, чуть отодвинул вниз нижнюю губу, пристально заглянул в глаза и поцеловал. Последнюю дамбу самоконтроля разнесло в щепки, и Норт самозабвенно отвечала на ласку, сходя с ума от того, как умело целовался Элайджа, с какой страстью он втягивал и покусывал губы, вторгался в рот языком и властно боролся за лидерство. Норт любила доминировать в сексе, быть главной и задавать темп, но в случае с Элайджей Камски, который даже в сексе был завоевателем, она сняла свою броню и отдалась во власть чужим рукам. Пальцы под платьем двинулись вверх, провели линию по кромке белья и легли на промежность. Ей было чудовищно мало этих ласк, но Элайджу, казалось, всё устраивало, потому что он двигал языком во рту в такт потирающему клитор пальцу, а Норт очень хотелось, чтобы на месте пальца оказался язык. Она в нетерпении заёрзала на его коленях и чуть раздвинула ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Элайджа улыбнулся в её губы, поцеловал подбородок и стал спускаться поцелуями вниз по шее, рисуя линии языком по ключице, стянул вторую бретельку и, отстранившись, стащил верх платья, обнажая грудь. Она совершенно не представляла, куда девать руки. Схватившись за спинку дивана, Норт откинулась на подлокотник и чуть слышно застонала, когда кончики волос Элайджи скользнули по твёрдым от возбуждения соскам. Ладонь под платьем исчезла, потому что её бёдра слегка приподняли, чтобы выбраться. Элайджа упёрся коленями в кожаный диван и любовался ею — разгорячённой, рвано дышащей, готовой на всё, лишь бы он не останавливался. 

— Ты сейчас такая красивая, Норт, — хрипло произнёс он и потянул платье вниз, стаскивая его до конца и аккуратно складывая позади себя. — А чулки вообще потрясающие, — Элайджа восхищенно провел пальцами по её ногам до резинки трусиков и подцепил её пальцами. — Хочу видеть тебя всю, позволишь? — он терпеливо дождался, пока она сфокусируется на нём, и только после согласного кивка стянул бельё и отложил к платью.

Норт смотрела на него и чувствовала жажду и одновременно восхищение. То как Элайджа обращался с ней, словно она и всё ей принадлежащее — самые драгоценные вещи на свете, заставляло её трепетать сильнее, чем его дыхание, касающееся её влажной кожи. Норт зажмурилась, когда он наклонился и лёг между её ног, обжигая внутреннюю поверхность бедра своими жаркими губами. Элайджа провёл кончиком носа по сгибу её ноги и короткими поцелуями добрался до малых губ и широко лизнул складку. Норт извивалась под его ласками, отчаянно сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватиться руками за его голову, направляя. Элайджа не переставал ласкать клитор, выводил на нём спирали, надавливал самым кончиком, а когда она готова была кончить — отстранялся и дышал на клитор так, что она дрожала. Это было похоже на хождение по по краю пропасти, где бушевал океан: с каждой секундой она была готова вот-вот сорваться вниз навстречу бушующей стихии, но ей не давали упасть, выдёргивая из агонии. Ладони сжимали грудь и гладили плоский живот, а потом прижали бёдра к дивану, не оставив возможности двигаться, и Норт была просто не в состоянии терпеть эту пытку: кончик языка быстро двигался на клиторе, доводя до исступления, она протяжно застонала имя Элайджи и выгнулась. Перед глазами взрывались разноцветные фейерверки.

— Как насчёт десерта? — Элайджа огладил её бёдра в последний раз и встал, облизывая влажные от смазки пальцы. 

— А что предложишь? 

— Банальный, но беспроигрышный набор: клубника с шампанским.

Норт потянулась за платьем, потому что рядом с полностью одетым Элайджей чувствовала себя как на выставке, но он молча покачал головой, не оставляя ей никакого выбора. Приняв негласное правило игры, Норт тоже встала с дивана и поравнялась с Элайджей. Он был выше сантиметров на пятнадцать — идеальный рост для поцелуев и каблуков, — и Норт, чуть приподнялась на носочках и коснулась губами его гладкого подбородка. 

— Иногда простота и предсказуемость не так плохи, как кажутся. Вовсе не обязательно пить из амфоры божественный нектар, чтобы впечатлить женщину.

— Именно это мне в тебе и нравится, Норт. — Элайджа провел пальцем линию по её солнечному сплетению и отвлёкся на стоящий за букетами цветов столик. 

Хлопок. Тихое шипение искрящегося в синеве шампанского. Норт не спешила принимать высокий бокал из его рук, а вместо этого схватила материал чёрной водолазки и слегка потянула вверх.

— Я тоже хочу на тебя посмотреть. И даже не буду спрашивать разрешения.

— Делай со мной всё, что придёт в голову. — Элайджа поставил бокалы на место и расставил руки в сторону. — Я весь твой. Даже бант специально для этих целей надел.

— То есть ты — мой подарок?

— Один из нескольких, но, конечно же, самый главный.

— Мне нравится.

Ладони Норт легли на его крепкие плечи и, слегка сжав, медленно поползли вниз, очерчивая линии натренированной груди, пресса и косых мышц живота, где она остановилась и, подцепив края ткани кончиками пальцев, потянула их вверх, оголяя сексуальное тело. Водолазка отправилась к её платью, как и красная лента на запястье Элайджи, и Норт не смогла удержаться: приблизившись лицом к источающей жар коже, она прикусила чуть выпирающую ключицу, облизав следы от зубов. Повторив то же самое со второй, она поцеловала Элайджу в шею и отстранилась. Он отдал ей бокал и коснулся краешком своего, добавив пространству комнаты звон хрусталя. 

— С днём рождения, моя шикарная женщина.

— Спасибо, Элайджа.

Норт взяла столько клубники, сколько уместилось в ладони и вернулась на край дивана, где мгновения назад ей подарили шикарный оргазм. Элайджа опустился на другую сторону, намеренно сохраняя расстояние так, чтобы она могла дотянуться до него ножкой в чулке и игриво поглаживать его пальцами. Элайджа скинул туфли, снял носки, добавляя Норт области обзора в виде обнажённых ступней. Она не чувствовала никакого стеснения, будучи полностью обнажённой; чулки служили, скорее, дополнительным орудием соблазнения, чем одеждой. Элайджа держал ягоду клубники двумя пальцами и пристально смотрел на Норт, явно не торопясь откусывать сладкую мякоть. 

— Что же ты не ешь свой десерт?

— А я другой хочу.

Поставив бокал на пол, Элайджа с грацией хищника потянулся к ней. Он упёрся левой рукой в диван и стал водить кончиком ягоды сначала по ореолу одного соска, затем медленно перешёл к другому. Элайджа ласкал её с невероятной щедростью. Она загоралась, как свеча, от каждого прикосновения. Хотелось податливо растянуться в его руках и наслаждаться каждым мгновением, не упуская ни малейшего вздоха восхищения, еле слышного стона, взгляда. Она любовалась Элайджей, и всё происходящее даже отдалённо не напоминало её полные страсти сны. 

Прохладный кончик клубники оставил невидимые спирали на животе, игриво и очень быстро юркнул в пупок, отчего Норт хохотнула, а потом остановился на лобке. Элайджа внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, будто спрашивая разрешения, а Норт от осознания того, _что_ он хотел сделать, распахнула рот и неверяще улыбнулась. Кивнув ему в разрешение, Норт опустила голову, наблюдая за тем, как Элайджа раздвинул малые губы кончиком ягоды и дотронулся им до нежной кожи, практически сразу найдя клитор. Это было ни на что не похоже. Не такая гладкая и скользкая, как язык, и не такая шершавая, как пальцы, соприкасаясь с мягким клитором, клубника дарила совершенно новые ощущения, _приятные ощущения_ , и Норт вспыхнула лишь от одной мысли, какой богатой фантазией обладал Элайджа, придумав такой замысловатый способ её удивить. Она коротко застонала, когда рука задвигалась вверх-вниз чуть быстрее.

— А ты… — дыхание немного сбилось. — Знаешь как угодить… женщине.

— Я просто люблю наслаждаться видом красотки, которая млеет от моих ласк, — самодовольным низким голосом ответил Элайджа и двинул ягодой ещё ниже, проникая во влажное влагалище. 

Норт громко вздохнула и сжалась, когда Элайджа поднёс ягоду к своим губам и откусил.

— Как жаль, что ты сейчас себя не видела, — он низко засмеялся и погладил её по щеке. 

— А ведь до этого дня я считала себя извращенкой.

— Вас ждёт много открытий, мисс Уокер.

Элайджа ненадолго встал, чтобы взять бутылку, сел обратно и обновил их бокалы новой порцией шампанского, с лицом молчаливого триумфа наблюдая за тем как Норт сделала глоток и залпом осушила свой бокал. Он не на шутку её раздразнил своими манипуляциями, поэтому пришёл её черёд перейти в наступление. Вытянув ногу, Норт стала водить пальцами по его колену и, юркнув между слегка расставленных ног, изогнула ступню и стала вести ею вверх к паху. Член был восхитительно твёрдым под пальцами, которые массировали его через брюки. Элайджа бездумно гладил её щиколотку ладонью, будто хвалил за приятную ласку, а Норт это только подстегивало продолжать до тех пор, пока не увидит настоящую личину этого змея-искусителя. 

Ей нравилось, как переливался нейлон в мелкую сеточку в ультрамариновом свете. 

Ей нравилось, как одобрительно постанывал Элайджа под прикосновениями к возбуждённой плоти. 

Ей нравилось видеть, как слегка вздрагивали пальцы, сжимающие хрустальный бокал.

Но долго наслаждаться своим триумфом ей не дали: Элайджа слишком быстро положил пустой бокал на диван, дёрнул Норт на себя за ту самую ногу, что секунду назад поглаживала член, отчего Норт вскрикнула и оказалась прижатой к кожаному дивану сильным разгорячённым телом. Ткань брюк Элайджи проезжалась по влажной промежности. Он чуть привстал, позволив Норт на ощупь найти пряжку ремня, чтобы избавить Элайджу от совершенно ненужной сейчас одежды. Он снова вовлёк её в глубокий, жаждущий, неконтролируемый поцелуй. Норт дрожащими пальцами вытащила ремень из шлёвок, расстегнула пуговицу и ширинку, тут же стащив брюки вместе с бельём, и обхватила налитый возбуждением член, оттянув кожу и обнажая сочащуюся смазкой головку. Норт размазала её по горячей коже и принялась быстро двигать рукой, постанывая в рот Элайджи от нетерпения. От желания почувствовать его внутри закружилась голова.

— Я хочу тебя, Норт. Хочу, — прошептал он в её уже слегка опухшие от поцелуев губы.

Элайджа со скоростью солдата во время боевых действий снял с себя остатки одежды и швырнул их куда-то в полутьму. Он снова накрыл Норт своим телом, чтобы она обхватила его ногами и, выгнувшись, застонала от прикосновения горячего члена к промежности. 

— Не заставляй меня ждать ещё дольше, — задыхаясь, произнесла она и сжала его крепкие ягодицы пальцами. 

— Чёрт, в заднем кармане. Презерватив. Я должен…

— Я на таблетках.

Элайджа отстранился. Его взгляд бегал по лицу Норт, а потом пристально посмотрел в её глаза. Горячая ладонь легла на щёку. Он гладил её большим пальцем и больше ничего не говорил. Норт стало страшно, что он сейчас остановится, оставит её здесь одну, потому что не решится на такой шаг. Она обхватила его лицо и закусила губы, сходя с ума от ожидания. 

— Ты мне доверяешь? 

Норт едва не расплакалась от облегчения и мысли о том, что Элайджа настолько сильно заботился о ней. Что она на самом деле была для него драгоценностью, которую он отчаянно стремился оберегать, видя, с какой самоотверженностью Норт перед ним раскрывалась. Конечно же, она доверяла ему. Она бросила всё и практически босиком побежала на его зов, боясь, что могла навсегда его потерять; пролетела на чёртовом частном вертолёте пару кварталов в ноябрьском ветре, чтобы увидеть — с ним всё в порядке. 

Конечно же, она доверяла Элайдже Камски.

— Да, — твёрдо ответила она, сглотнув комок в горле.

Его не пришлось просить дважды: закинув ноги Норт себе на плечи, Элайджа больше не дразнил и не медлил, а сразу вошёл на всю длину. Они застонали в унисон от чувства наполненности. Норт ловила его губы в переливающемся синем свете, целовала, кусала, громко выстанывала его имя, пока он быстрым темпом двигался внутри. Жар от низа живота разливался по всему телу, растекаясь по венам огненной лавой, обволакивая каждый нерв и точно разрывая их на тысячи осколков. Звонкие шлепки кожи о кожу рикошетили от стен вместе с рычанием Элайджи. Он был похож на тёмное божество с демоническими глазами, которые сейчас смотрели не отрываясь, и размашисто толкался членом внутрь. Норт и не подозревала, насколько натренированным оказался Элайджа, потому что темп был таким быстрым, что она не успевала глотать воздух. Сил сдерживать попросту не осталось, когда Элайджа чуть отклонился назад и начал ласкать её клитор пальцами в тем движениям. Норт громко застонала, достигая пика, и разноцветные лампочки над головой превратились в звезды. Элайджа с громким рыком укусил её за плечо и, выйдя из неё, выплеснулся на живот Норт, шумно дыша в тонкую шею.

— Как же это охуительно, боже мой, — Элайджа упёрся обеими руками по обеим сторонам от головы Норт и влажно поцеловал её губы, облизнув их, чем вызвал недовольный стон.

— Абсолютно с вами согласна, мистер Камски.

Они тихо смеялись, глядя друг на друга. Глаза Элайджи блестели в полумраке, и Норт могла поклясться, что сама выглядела точно так же — затраханная, уставшая, но до чёртиков счастливая. 

— Не знаю, как ты, но я сейчас мог бы съесть целого слона. — Элайджа сдул упавший рыжий локон со лба Норт. В животе Норт громко заурчало, и она от души расхохоталась от того, как предатель-желудок её подставил. — Только не говори мне, что ты пила шампанское на голодный желудок, — укоризненно добавил Элайджа.

— Если бы твой Майк не забрал меня из дома почти силком, я бы успела вкусить ужин из своего любимого японского ресторана.

— Дай угадаю: «Кой»?

— Элайджа Камски, вы больной ублюдок, раз изучаете женщину прежде, чем заводить с ней отношения! — притворно возмущённо воскликнула она.

— Я просто нашёл подход к её лучшему другу, который и слил мне самую важную информацию. И не бойся, на твой флёр загадочности я ни в коем случае не покушаюсь.

Ткнув его в бок указательным пальцем, Норт застала Элайджу врасплох и умудрилась перевернуть их, оседлав его бёдра.

— Ещё один раунд? — хитро произнёс он, изогнув бровь.

— Пока ты меня не накормишь, никаких вторых раундов. Ещё чего не хватало — морить себя голодом в день рождения.

— Будет исполнено. 

Дальнейшей борьбы не было: они лениво поднялись с дивана, возле которого нашлась брошенная в порыве страсти водолазка Элайджи — он вытер ею и Норт, и себя от остатков спермы — и, взявшись за руки, пошли на кухню, где уже, конечно же был накрыт стол с высокими свечами. Элайджа зажег их, усадил Норт на почётное место во главе стола, мимоходом шлёпнув по ягодицам и поцеловав запястье. Ещё вчера Норт думала, что ничем особенным её день рождения не запомнится, а Элайджа сделал из него действительно невероятное событие. 

Наевшись досыта и уйдя в спальню на ещё один марафон, Норт провалилась в сон под мерное дыхание Элайджи.

Норт проснулась от ощущения, что на неё кто-то пристально смотрел. Медленно открыв один глаз, она увидела трёх человек в комнате и снова его закрыла.

— Норт, я всё видел, ты не спишь! — воскликнул Коннор и плюхнулся рядом на кровать.

— Да чёрт возьми дайте поспать в свой день рождения-я-я-я-я! — жалобно простонала она, пряча голову под одеяло. А потом высунулась обратно, осознавая, что перед ней стоит Маркус с коробкой в руках, Элайджа в чёрном шёлковом халате-кимоно с коробкой поменьше и говнюк Коннор, усевшийся у её ног. — А вы как здесь оказались?

— Приехали поздравлять тебя с днём рождения, — с улыбкой ответил Маркус и протянул ей подарок. 

— Что-то я не поняла: а как же ваши Гавайи?

— Мы перенесли поездку на следующую неделю, — Коннор лучезарно улыбнулся и увернулся от кулака Норт, устремившегося в плечо.

Норт села на кровати, прикрываясь одеялом, и не могла поверить, что вся эта троица так мастерски её надула.

— Ах, да, Джош и ребята с работы приедут через час, так что тебе бы лучше скорее привести себя в порядок, — добавил Коннор и спрыгнул с кровати, как ошпаренный, чтобы избежать ещё одной атаки Норт.

— Ну вы и козлы! Друзьями ещё себя называют! — Норт запустила в них подушками, но они удачно от них отклонились. — Я, значит, грустила ходила, что буду отмечать в одиночестве, а вы, мерзкие сволочи, обдурили меня!

Элайджа подошёл к ней и заграбастал в объятья.

— Ну-ну, моя мегера, успокойся. Тебя все любят, ценят и заботятся. Зато сюрприз удался. 

Маркус обнял Коннора за талию и, прижав к себе, что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Коннор коварно хохотнул.

— Мы кое-что тебе захватили. Открой коробку, — сказал Коннор, сдерживая улыбку.

Норт потянула за длинные ленты на белом банте, разорвала бирюзовую обёртку, открыла крышку, и в нос ударил мягкий аромат орхидей. В коробке обнаружился целый ворох сертификатов в её любимые магазины и спа-салоны, но самым главным было не это: девсвтвенно-белые цветки орхидеи с жёлтыми сердцевинами были собраны в длинное ожерелье, которое Норт аккуратно подняла, любуясь свежими цветами. 

— Ребят, ну вы чего, — мягко произнесла она, на секунду сдвинув брови. 

Она ни на секунду не сомневалась в том, что ей следовало сделать: одним лёгким движением Норт надела лей на шею Элайджи и улыбнулась.

— Я не понял: подарок для именинницы или для меня? — Элайджа смотрел то на парней, то на Норт.

— Не Джейсон Момоа, конечно, но вполне достойная замена, — прокомментировал Маркус.

— Тс-с-с-с, а то он наймёт кого-нибудь, чтобы его убить, — засмеялась Норт и, воспользовавшись моментом временного замешательства, впилась в шею Элайджи губами и зубами, втягивая кожу, чтобы оставить засос. — А это тебе за «мегеру», — она просияла улыбкой и подмигнула ему. 

— Теперь мой подарок.

Норт приняла продолговатую коробку в бархатном чёрном чехле, в очередной раз отмечая изысканный вкус Элайджи, и, открыв её, замерла. Осторожно вынув цепочку, она подняла её над головой, рассматривая голубое бриллиантовое кольцо-кулон.

— Это диод. — Элайджа опередил её вопрос. — У всех андроидов, которых я разрабатываю, он есть. И я очень хочу, чтобы он был у тебя. Так я буду знать, что важен для тебя настолько сильно, как самое главное изобретение важно для меня.

Норт не ожидала, что у неё мелко задрожит нижняя губа. И чтобы скрыть это, она крепко обняла Элайджу, уткнувшись носом в шею. В спальне они были одни — Маркус с Коннором как-то слишком незаметно ретировались в холл, где уже играла музыка умной стереосистемы. 

— Спасибо, — тихо шепнула она, закрыв глаза. 

— Ты теперь никуда от меня не денешься, понимаешь? — Элайджа гладил её обнажённую спину.

— Я и не собиралась.

— Даже если соберёшься, я тебя всё равно верну. 

— Пообещай только, что больше никогда не будешь выманивать меня под предлогом жизни и смерти.

Норт отстранилась и испытующе заглянула ему в глаза, протягивая цепочку, чтобы Элайджа помог ей с застёжкой.

— Обещаю, что отношения со мной скучными не будут, — Элайджа повернул её к себе спиной и перекинул кулон через голову. Диод приятно холодил кожу.

Норт обернулась и скептически на него посмотрела, а он, как и всегда, обаятельно ухмыльнулся.

— Милая, умей довольствоваться малым.

Элайджа так и не пообещал больше не спекулировать своей жизнью.

Но, наверное, Норт была готова с этим смириться.


End file.
